


16 Years

by darkfusionx



Series: Pieces of My Heart [12]
Category: Original Work, drabble - Fandom
Genre: Bits, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkfusionx/pseuds/darkfusionx
Relationships: Romantic Relationships - Relationship, The reader - Relationship
Series: Pieces of My Heart [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/217397





	16 Years

Loving you hasn't been easy.

Loving you has been quite hard actually.

16 years.

It has been a long time.

All the laughter, the pain, the jealously, and hurt.

All of it wrapped up in a 16-year-old bow.

I haven't given my all.

I've hidden my heart and refused to let you in.

Despite everything, you stuck by me.

You've seen me at my worst. 

And yet, I kept my heart locked away.

Afraid to let you love me.

Afraid to love you.

I've hurt you.

16 years.

All of our dreams seem so far away.

Never turn into reality.

I feel stupid because it has been so long.

Why?

You stay, I stay.

Do we love each other?

Or is this a game we've been playing?

16 years.

You want to make me your wife.

I am scared. 

Is that normal?

Committed to you for the rest of my life.

Forever is a long time.

But I love you.

And you love me.

So why can't we make this work?

We are too old to be acting like this.

Yelling at each other.

Saying mean things. 

Always coming to an understanding

And then just the wind, everything changes. 

16 years of you being my weirdo, my lover, and my best friend.

16 years of still trying to figure each other out.

16 years of tears.

So much time has past and I still feel like the vulnerable 20-something.

16 years of seeing you smile. 

10 years of you trying to make 'us' work.

Me, pushing away.

10 years of feeling alone.

10 years of being by each other's side and still feel lonely.

16 years of being imperfectly perfect.

10 years of me wanting to change, but can never get it right.

10 years of self-doubt.

Why do you still love me?

Why do you still want me? 

16 years we can't get back.

16 years.


End file.
